All Hail the Queen
by StangeInterests32
Summary: With all the Avengers in her home, Laura Barton is suddenly feeling overwhelmed. As she goes about making sure that everything, and everyone, is taken care of, she accidentally stumbles upon an object that could change her life...if Clint, or anyone else on the team if they ever found out, decided to tell her that is. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

So I was watching Age of Ultron again, and when it got the part where Clint brought the Avengers to his home, I got to thinking back to the scene where everyone was trying to lift Thor's hammer, and well...this fun little idea popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Laura Barton was freaking out. Keeping the house clean was hard enough with two young children _and_ being eight and half months pregnant _and_ a husband who was off saving the world. But now Clint was home, and because of something she hadn't been told about, she now had the Avengers to deal with on top of everything else. One, maybe even two, she could've handled easily, especially if it had been Nat because she would've insisted on doing everything for her so she could rest.

But she had all five of them. And Clint was doing his best to keep all of them in line and out of her way, but there was only so much he could do.

Right now she was moving around, leaving extra towels for everyone, hoping she had enough. After showing everyone where they'd be sleeping tonight, most of them had opted to change and shower after whatever had happened. Tony and Steve chose to step outside, and found themselves being put to work by Clint. She laughed a little at the thought of Captain America and Iron Man chopping firewood.

"Mommy, I can't find my doll," she heard Lila scream from downstairs.

"I'll keep an eye out for it, Sweetie," she shouted to her daughter.

She knew it wasn't in the room Nat was in, which was good because she didn't want to go back in there and accidentally see something happening between her and Bruce.

As she left some stuff in what was _supposed_ be Tony _and_ Bruce's room, she checked the floor and under the bed, and didn't see it. As she made her way over to the room they'd put Steve and Thor in, she heard the shower running in the bathroom next to it. Knowing that Steve was outside with Tony, Bruce was with Natasha, she deduced that Thor was the one in there. A wicked, mischievous little smile crossed her face as she pictured the Asgardian god minus his armor. She cursed the fact that this visit was probably supposed to be kept secret since married or not, she would've loved to be able to brag to her friends, who she knew had fantasies of their own about him, that Thor had been naked in her house.

Oh well, she thought, back to the mission at hand.

"Clint," she called out as she went into Steve and Thor's room and dropped the towels for Steve.

A second later Clint came in, a drink in hand. "Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor and leave this in the bathroom for Thor so he isn't walking around the house naked?" she asked as she lifted the pillows on the bed.

"Sure. What are you looking for, souvenirs to sell online?" he joked.

She shot him a quick look and then shook her head. "Lila can't find her doll," she answered as she was about to check under the bed. "You know what, can you please check under the bed while I check behind the rollaway?"

Clint nodded and got down on the floor. Laura sighed when she saw nothing behind the still folded rollaway. "Found it," she heard Clint call to her.

"Thank you, babe," she breathed in relief, but became confused when she saw his hands empty. "Where is it?"

"Under that," he pointed in the direction of where Thor had set down his hammer and the doll which had one of its legs trapped under it. "Lila must've accidentally left it when she showed those two where the room was," he mused. "I'll have Thor get it when he's done showering."

"Why do we need to wait?" she asked as she marched over to where the hammer was resting.

"Because only Thor -" Clint started to explain, stopping midsentence as he watched his wife grab Mjolnir by the handle and effortlessly lift it. As she held it up she reached down and grabbed the doll, then set the hammer back down as it was before.

"What?" she asked when she saw the dumbstruck look on her husband's face. "Clint?" she prodded when he didn't say anything. She almost became concerned when Clint started laughing. "Am I missing something?"

Clint started shaking his head. "No, no, uh," he stammered as he tried to get his laughter under control. "I'll just get these to Thor," he told her as he held up the towels, "And you get that to Lila," he pointed toward the doll. "And then you can get back to being the queen around here," he smiled as he kissed her quickly, remembering what Thor had said about whomever lifted that thing would be the king, or in this case, queen of Asgard.

Without another word, Clint left the room. And he claims to be the normal one, she thought as she looked down at the doll. She was about to leave the room when she looked again at the hammer. Her hand drifted toward the handle again, almost like it was calling to her until...

"Mommy, I still can't find my doll."

"Calm down, Lila, I've got it," she shouted back, her thrall broken and she proceeded to leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I'm stretching the way certain events happened throughout the MCU, and for lack of a better term, this chapter and the next are pretty much AU, but I think you'll like them. Please enjoy…

Thanksgiving was all about family. No real surprise there, everybody already knew that. But it was the definition of family that was being paid attention to today. Once again, the Avengers were invading her home. At least this time I knew they were coming and it's not all of them, she thought as she moved around the kitchen, making sure that pot of water was boiling so she could dump in the potatoes. The casserole was taken care of since Nat was making that. The yams were done, and she needed to check on the stuffing. But above all else, she was about to check on the turkey to make sure it wasn't in peril of drying out when she heard the group of family and assembled heroes shout out in a loud clamor.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and to see what had caused the commotion. Standing in the doorway receiving hugs, and the occasional kiss on the cheek from the girls, and hearty forearm handshakes from the guys, was Thor, hammer in hand. Jane walked in behind him, saying hello to the rest of the team, though nowhere near as boisterous as he was.

Laura smiled and walked over to greet him along with everyone else. "Hi, Thor," she said as she felt him wrap her in a warm hug, still not used to the sheer size of the Norse god.

"Lady Barton," he shouted, getting a few laughs from the assembled team.

Laura laughed herself. After getting out from under his grip, she turned toward Jane. "Jane, how are you?" she asked giving Jane a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, busy, but good," Jane said as Laura took her coat.

"I thought you two weren't coming, that you were -"

"Spending Thanksgiving in New York with Tony and Pepper," Jane finished for her. "And we are, but Thor wanted to see the rest of the team for a little bit."

"Well were happy to have you," Laura said as she led Jane inside. "Wine?"

"Please," Jane accepted.

"Clint, honey, can you get Jane a glass of wine, while I finish cooking. Wanda, Sweetie," she called out, looking around the room for the teenaged Avenger. Wanda peeked her head up from the couch where she was watching the football game with some of the others.

"Yes, Mrs. Barton."

"Can you give me a hand in the kitchen?"

She nodded. "It'll be better than trying to figure out this game on TV," she said as she got up.

"It's called football, Wanda," Steve told her as she started making her way over toward the kitchen.

"And I've already explained the rules like four times," Clint shouted.

"Does Thor carry the hammer everywhere with him?" Laura asked Wanda as the two of them moved throughout the kitchen.

"From what I've seen, he's okay leaving it home if he goes out, but if he leaves the entire state, he definitely takes it with him," the young girl answered as dumped the now boiled potatoes into a large bowl. "Not that I'm not grateful to be here, Mrs. Barton, but -"

"Laura, Sweetie, I've told you before that you can call me Laura," she gently corrected Wanda.

Wanda smiled and nodded. "Not that I'm not grateful not to be here – _Laura_ – but I'm still not totally up to speed on what today is?"

Laura smiled expectantly. She'd forgotten that even with as much time as Wanda had spent in America since joining the team, there were traditions that still confused the girl right now. Even the time spent here at the farm hadn't taken away her awe at certain things. And apparently Thanksgiving is one of them, she thought.

"What parts?"

"I get the history part, Tony's history program explained that. I get the part about celebrating and being grateful for what you've gotten over the past year and hoping for best for the next. Steve explained that."

Of course Captain America would explain that part, Laura mused in her head.

"But it's the dinner part. The day's for family, but outside of that, who do you know who to invite into your home?" asked the teenaged guest as she started to mash the potatoes as Laura had shown her.

"Friends that don't have anyone else, or anywhere else to go, like Steve, though he's flying back to D.C. to spend it with the actual dinner and the next few days with Sam's family. And people you consider family. Sometimes that's the same thing, like with you and Nat."

"You consider me a friend?"

"No," Laura shook her head. In the split second that she'd said that Laura heard the bowl and the potato masher collide with each other. "We consider you family, Sweetie," Laura finished as she watched Wanda's eyes widen

Wanda looked up at the Barton family matriarch and felt her eyes water. Laura saw them brighten.

Later, after Thor and Jane had left, the family were gathering for the meal, and Laura was trying to convince Steve to stay.

"Are you sure you don't want a little bit to eat?" she asked the Avenger's leader as he was already getting on his jacket.

"As much as I'd love to, Laura, I really need to get in the air," he told her. "Sam just texted me that dinner there is almost ready, so I need to get going. Besides I was just dropping Wanda off. Speaking of which, Wanda, I'll be back for you Sunday, okay."

"Yes sir," Wanda said.

"See you later Nat," Steve said.

"Later, Cap," she said as she sat at the table, making sure that baby Nate's high chair was close to her. "Besides, even if you did want to say, there's nowhere for you to sit," she added as she pointed to the only empty chair at the table, that was occupied by the hammer of a certain already departed Asgardian.

Steve chuckled. "See Laura, there you go, nowhere for me to sit since Thor's not here to move it," he smiled. As he was saying that, no one at the table noticed Clint getting a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh my God, what is it with you people and not wanting to move that that thing," Laura groaned as she move to the chair.

"Because Thor's the only -" Nat started to say.

"None of us can -" Wanda was saying she same time.

"Laura, you're not gonna be able -" Steve was trying to tell her.

Soon, all three watched in amazement as Laura lifted the hammer off the chair and moved it to one of the couch's end tables. "See, not that hard to do," she muttered as she moved back toward the door. "Can I convince you now?" Steve stood there dumbstruck, his mouth open in shock. "Steve?" Slowly Steve's head stared to shake in order to answer. "Well, I'm sorry you can't stay, but please stop by anytime you want okay?"

Steve nodded slowly. "You okay?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, just dreading the long flight," he answered. "I'll…I'll see you guys later," he said as he waved and then left.

Laura turned around, looked at the table. "What?" she asked as she saw the same shocked looks on Natasha and Wanda's faces.

"N-nothing," Natasha stuttered. Wanda simply shook her head.

"Looks like we need some more rolls, I'll be right back," she said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Did she just…," Wanda asked, trailing off.

"Yup," Clint smiled.

"Did you know she could…" Natasha asked. Clint nodded. "No wonder you're content to let her be in charge," she finished.


	3. Chapter 3

The Barton Family Farm sat on ten acres. Not biggest farm by most respects, but not small either. But as they drove onto the Avenger's compound, Laura realized that she'd never complain about having to maintain her land ever again. Clint mentioned that the place sat on 100 acres, and as she looked at the expanse of fields and woods extending outward, she believed every word of it.

"Welcome to Avenger's Headquarters," the family heard Steve greet as they got out of the car that Tony had sent to pick them up from the airport.

Laura, Clint, and kids climbed out, and immediately Cooper and Lila, more Cooper though, were completely in awe of the structure in front of them.

"This place looks so cool," Cooper said without thinking. Laura chuckled and Clint just let out a small smile. Lila just stared up at the building.

"If you think the outside it's cool, wait until you see the inside," Steve teased.

Cooper couldn't wait and started running inside, his sister right behind him. "Coop, Lila, stop," Laura called after them, but they didn't seem to want to listen.

"Eh, it's alright, babe, the place is full of agents and super powered people, they'll be fine," Clint said.

Smiling in agreement, Steve led them and baby Nate inside. The inside was far more impressive than they'd thought, which was why Cooper and Lila were frozen in place just passed the doors. Their mouths were open in silent awe, their heads tilted upward, eyes slowly scanning everywhere, taking it all in like a video recording.

"Guys," Clint whispered as he leaned over to whisper in his children's ears, "I get that the giant 'A' symbol statue, and the portraits of Steve, Aunt Nat, and the rest of the Avengers look cool, but this is just the lobby…of the dormitory section. The really impressive stuff you'll see tomorrow."

After being snapped out of their reverie, the kids followed their parents and Steve to the rooms they'd be staying in during their Christmas visit.

It had actually been Tony of all people who came up with idea of bringing the entire team, both past and present, together for the holiday. He claimed it was because he wanted to show off the facility which was just now running at peak and full capacity. But almost everyone could see through that rouse. After all, despite his attempts, it was when Tony was doing his damnedest to appear cocky, that he was the easiest book to read. He just wanted to see his friends and maybe relive a few war stories.

So as the team gathered later that night, along with loved ones who had been read in, the tone quickly turned from a meeting of comrades, to family reunion. Steve, Tony, Rhodes, and Sam were sitting by the bar, enjoying a few drinks, laughing as Tony told a few stories about the Captain's more impressive social faux pas due to his time displacement.

"Sam, I should warn you right now, before he brings up another story, that around ninety percent of what comes out of Tony's mouth is usually boasting," Steve said as the billionaire finished telling Sam about the time they tried to explain lip and tongue rings to the Super Soldier.

"Yeah, but he ain't boasting, so I'm thinking most of it is true…along with being funny," Sam laughed. He took a quick drink and then turned back to Tony. "So please continue with as many stories about Golden Boy here."

"You should tell Sam about Cap's reaction to disco," Rhodes chuckled.

Tony smiled, and even Steve managed a grin, as another story began.

Wanda and Vision had made their way apart from everybody else, but were still able to be seen. And Laura couldn't help but feel a rush of emotion as she watched them talking, very much feeling like she was watching her oldest daughter on her first date.

Laura herself was sitting with Clint, Natasha, and Bruce by the fireplace. Natasha was bouncing Nate on her lap, completely gushing over the one-and-a-half-year-old. "Can you say Auntie Nat?" she cooed to the laughing toddler.

"Realistically, something like that should be a little to advanced for him," Bruce told her, earning him a look of that said plain and simple, don't burst my bubble.

As Clint and Laura watched Natasha play with her godson, they couldn't help but smile. These were times that they each saw the real Natasha. Well, at least the part they considered real. Not the always calm, eternally collected spy that never seemed to be phased by any situation. But the woman who they saw right now. The one who was smiling and laughing, letting her guard down because she knew she wasn't going to be judged or ridiculed. The woman that they both trusted their children to when they needed some time to themselves, and who they'd trust them to if, God forbid, something happened to them.

Clint smiled, thankful that all those years ago, he'd gone with his instincts and ignored orders, because she became both his best friend and practically family. Laura was also smiling, but part of her was also a little sad. As she watched Natasha play with Nate, she felt like the beautiful woman in front of her had been cheated of being able to do the same for children of her own. She'd have been an amazing mother, Laura thought.

Suddenly, Laura found herself being snapped out of her reverie as she felt a tapping on her hip. She looked down and saw her daughter.

"What, Sweetie?"

"Mommy, Cooper's trying to play with that big hammer."

She and Clint looked up and indeed saw their son trying to lift, pull, push, or anything he could to make the hammer move. She looked around for Mjolnir's owner, and saw Thor and Jane, along with Fury talking on the other side of the room near the tree. No doubt Thor was trying to explain the Norse connection to Christmas trees, she thought jokingly.

She got up and went over to where Cooper was and bent down. "Cooper, honey, what do you think you're doing?"

Cooper didn't answer, he just looked at his mother and smiled. Why did he have to have his father's smile, she thought. She shook her head at him and picked up the hammer. As she made her way over to where Thor was sitting, she didn't notice the room becoming quiet and all eyes turning toward her in shock. Well, all eyes except for Clint, Nat, Steve, Wanda, and Thor who wasn't facing her.

"Excuse me, Thor?" she said politely, though with just a touch of authority.

"Yes, Lady Bar –" He stopped midsentence as he gazed at his weapon being carried by her.

"Could you please not leave this where my son might hurt himself with it?" she asked as she held it out for him. He nodded slowly but didn't move to take it from her. She rolled her eyes and set it down next to him. She then went back to where Clint and the others were. As she got there, she could smell something unpleasant. "Ooh, Nat can you give him to me, I think he needs to be changed," she said, taking Nate away and going to the bathroom to change her youngest child.

Once she was gone, the room stayed momentarily quiet until...

"That makes her Queen of Asgard, doesn't it there buddy?" Clint asked sarcastically. Once again, Thor nodded slowly, his face still riddled with shock.

"What I want to know is, will _she_ be bringing back prima nocta?" Tony asked, his comment finally breaking the silence as the team started laughing.

The End


End file.
